Poe Dameron
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 2 ABY | thuiswereld = Yavin 4 | vader = Kes Dameron | moeder = Shara Bey | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Commander | bijnaam =Black Leader | functie = Piloot | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1.72 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = EL-16HFE Blaster Rifle Glie-44 Blaster Pistol | vervoer = X-Wing Starfighter Black One | affiliatie = Spice Runners of Kijimi New Republic Resistance }} 250px|thumb|Poe Dameron 250px|thumb|Poe Dameron als Black Leader Poe Dameron was een van de belangrijkste strijders van de Resistance ten tijde van de opkomst van de First Order. Poe was een uitstekende piloot en een beschermeling van Leia Organa die Poe klaarstoomde om een van de leiders te worden van de Resistance. Poe was een moedige piloot, maar tijdens de evacuatie van D'Qar stelde hij zich aan door de bevelen van Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo in twijfel te trekken. Leia kon Poe tot de orde roepen en de piloot voelde zich schuldig over zijn daden. Poe leidde de defensie van de Resistance op Crait, maar enkel dankzij de tussenkomst van Luke Skywalker kon de Resistance blijven leven. Poe zette zich in om de Resistance weer strijdbaar te maken en kreeg het bericht dat Sheev Palpatine nog leefde. Poe vervoegde Rey op haar missie om de locatie van Exegol te weten te komen, de planeet waar Palpatine verbleef. Die missie leidde naar Pasaana, Kijimi en Kef Bir, waardoor Poe weer in contact kwam met Zorii. Na de dood van Leia Organa werd Poe een Generaal van de Resistance. Samen met Finn leidde hij de aanval op Exegol terwijl Rey afrekende met de teruggekeerde Emperor. Dankzij de Allied Fleet kon de Resistance zegevieren. Biografie Jeugd Poe Dameron groeide op met verhalen uit de Galactic Civil War die hij van zijn ouders, Shara Bey en Kes Dameron, hoorder. Shara en Kes waren actief in de Rebel Alliance en toe Poe nog erg jong was, behaalde de Rebel Alliance de zege bij Endor. Niet lang na de Battle of Endor trokken Shara en Kes zich terug op Yavin 4 waar Poe opgroeide in een kolonie niet ver van de oude Massassi ruïnes, ook na de dood van zijn moeder in 10 ABY. Spice Running In 18 ABY liep Poe thuis weg en kwam hij in aanraking met de Spice Runners of Kijimi, waar hij allerlei trucjes leerde en een relatie had met Zorii Bliss. De relatie eindigde niet zo best en Poe verliet de Spice Runners in 23 ABY. Poe erfde de kwaliteiten van zijn moeder en was uitgegroeid op tot een uitstekende piloot. In 27 ABY vervoegde hij de New Republic en werd een squad leider in de New Republic Defense Fleet. Poe raakte echter gefrustreerd door het feit dat de New Republic de dreiging van de First Order niet ernstig beschouwde. Resistance Toen de Resistance zich vormde om de New Republic af te schermen tegen de First Order, vervoegde Poe hun rangen onder leiding van General Leia Organa die nog met Poe's moeder een gevaarlijke missie op Naboo tot een goed einde had gebracht, dertig jaar eerder. Poe werd in 31 ABY door Leia gerekruteerd nadat hij de verdwenen freighter Yissira Zyde traceerde naar een gebied dat als een verzamelpunt werd gebruikt door de First Order. Poe werd een protegé van Leia in de periode dat Luke Skywalker verdwenen was en klom snel op in de rangen tot Commander. Nadat Poe de Hevurion Grace, de Yacht van Senator Ro-Kiintor, had gestolen, ontdekte de Resistance en General Organa heel wat informatie over de First Order. In de databanken van het schip ontdekte Leia echter nog iets belangrijker, de locatie van Lor San Tekka die zou kunnen helpen in de zoektocht naar Luke Skywalker. Leia stuurde Poe op pad om San Tekka te ontmoeten. Poe vloog samen met zijn trouwe droid BB-8 naar de afgelegen planeet Jakku waar Lor San Tekka, een lid van de Church of the Force hem een stukje bezorgde van een kaart die naar Luke zou leiden. San Tekka sprak met veel respect over Leia, maar het gesprek was van korte duur. De First Order was Poe op het spoor gekomen en naderde Tuanul. Terwijl Poe probeerde te vluchten in zijn T-70 X-Wing Starfighter beschadigden Stormtroopers zijn schip zodat Poe niet kon vluchten. Hij verborg het stukje kaart in BB-8 en beval hem om te vluchten. Poe vocht vanop afstand mee, maar toe Kylo Ren San Tekka doodde, probeerde Poe ook Ren te doden. De Knight of Ren blokkeerde de blast en Poe zelf ook. Poe werd gevangengenomen en naar de Finalizer waar Kylo hem folterde om de locatie van de kaart te onthullen. Poe bood moedig weerstand, maar uiteindelijk verklapte hij dat BB-8 de kaart had. FN-2187 Toen de situatie uitzichtloos bleek, kreeg Poe hulp uit een wel onverwachte hoek. Stormtrooper FN-2187 kwam Poe bevrijden en het kwam wel erg goed uit dat Poe als piloot alle schepen kon besturen. Ze kaapten een First Order Special Forces TIE Fighter waarmee ze leken te kunnen ontsnappen aan de Finalizer. Tijdens hun korte vlucht, maakte Poe kennis met FN-2187 die van Poe de naam Finn kreeg. De Star Destroyer trof echter toch raak zodat de TIE richting Jakku tolde. Net alvorens de TIE crashte, werd Poe uit de TIE geschoten met zijn stoel en belandde hij op Jakku. Toen hij ontwaakte, waren Finn en de TIE verdwenen. Poe reisde opnieuw naar de Resistance, zonder exact te weten wat er met BB-8 gaande was. Nadat Poe zich opnieuw bij de Resistance had aangesloten, leidde hij de aanval tijdens de Battle of Takodana nadat GA-97 de Resistance had ingelicht over BB-8's aanwezigheid in Maz Kanata's Castle. De X-Wings van de Resistance maakten korte metten met de troepen van de First Order die echter wel met Rey konden ontsnappen. Starkiller Base Op D'Qar volgde er een hartelijke begroeting tussen BB-8, Finn en Poe. Finn had immers gezegd dat Poe was gesneuveld in de crash en had zijn vest aangetrokken. Poe liet het Finn echter dragen omdat hij vond dat hij er best goed mee stond. Poe introduceerde Finn aan Leia Organa en dankzij Finns kennis van de Starkiller Base kon de Resistance hun aanval plannen. Poe leidde opnieuw de aanval als Black Leader in zijn zwarte X-wing met BB-8 als zijn astromech droid. Uiteindelijk slaagde Poe erin om de Starkiller Base de genadeslag toe te dienen nadat de Oscillator was vernietigd en de X-Wings de planeet konden naderen. Poe vluchtte weg met een handvol schepen, waaronder de Millennium Falcon en landde op D'Qar om daar de vernietiging van de Starkiller Base te vieren. Evacuatie van D'Qar Net na de vernietiging van Starkiller Base vertrokken veel piloten naar andere schuilplaatsen. C'ai Threnalli werd Poe's nieuwe wingman. De Resistance evacueerde in allerijl hun basis op D'Qar, maar de First Order had met de Fulminatrix een van hun grootste schepen gestuurd. Poe daagde in Black One en BB-8 eerst Armitage Hux uit en via de Accelerator Pod schoot zijn X-wing sneller dan ooit richting Fulminatrix waar Poe probeerde om alle dorsal cannons uit te schakelen. Leia Organa droeg Poe echter op om terug te keren en om de aanval te staken, maar Poe wilde de kans niet laten liggen om de Dreadnought te vernietigen en schakelde de communicatie met Leia uit. Poe kreeg TIE's op hem af gestuurd en BB-8 moest alle zeilen bijzetten om ervoor te zorgen dat Poe ook het laatste cannon kon uitschakelen. Hierdoor konden de MG-100 StarFortress SF-17 bommenwerpers de Fulminatrix aanvallen. De aanval werd uiteindelijk een succes en de Dreadnought werd opgeblazen, maar de tol die de Resistance moest betalen was torenhoog. Alle bommenwerpers werden vernietigd. Toen Poe en BB-8 terug waren geland op de Raddus nam BB-8 Finn waar als 'naakte lekkende zak'. Poe bracht de ontwaakte Finn op de hoogte wat er met Rey was gebeurd toen Finn in coma lag. Toen Leia Poe zag na zijn 'stunt' aarzelde ze geen seconde om hem te degraderen tot Captain. Zijn actie had het leven gekost aan talloze soldaten en piloten van de Resistance. Leia zei dat Poe moest leren dat niet alles vanuit een X-wing kon worden opgelost. Maar meteen daarna had de First Order de vloot van de Resistance getraceerd in Hyperspace en mocht Poe opnieuw in actie komen. Maar zover kwam het niet. Kylo Ren vuurde een voltreffer af op de hangar van de Raddus waardoor alle starfighters werden vernietigd, inclusief Black One. Poe en BB-8 werden door de klap achteruit gegooid, maar kwamen er zonder kleerscheuren vanaf. De brug van de Raddus werd daarna zwaar geraakt, waardoor Leia in een coma belandde. Clash met Holdo Nadat tal van hoge officieren waren gedood door de aanval op de Raddus werd Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo de nieuwe aanvoerder van de Resistance. Poe had gehoopt dat hij de leiding kreeg en probeerde zich te mengen met Holdo's tactiek. Poe kende Holdo van de Battle of Chyron Belt, maar hij had haar anders voorgesteld. Holdo was niet echt geïnteresseerd in Poe's aanwezigheid en wist dat Leia hem nog gedegradeerd had. Holdo loste echter niets over haar plan en droeg Poe op om naar haar bevelen te luisteren. Hierdoor ging Poe het plan steunen van Finn en Rose Tico om binnen te dringen aan boord van de Supremacy en om daar de Hyperspace tracking uit te schakelen. Nadat er contact werd opgenomen met Maz Kanata vertrokken Rose, Finn en BB-8 naar Cantonica waar ze iemand konden vinden die hen ongehinderd aan boord van het schip van Snoke kon brengen. Slechts enkelen wisten van het plan, waaronder C-3PO. Poe raakte meer en meer gefrustreerd door Holdo's gebrek aan tactiek, namelijk gewoon blijven vliegen totdat de brandstof van de schepen op was. Poe's geduld was op toen de Ninka werd vernietigd en enkel de Raddus nog overbleef. Poe merkte dat Holdo de U-55 Orbital Loadlifters wilde voorzien van brandstof en de Raddus opofferen. Omdat die schepen onbewapend waren, was Poe woest vanwege die beslissing. Hij vond dat ze daardoor ten dode waren opgeschreven. Hij communiceerde met Finn over Holdo's plan, een plan dat ook door DJ was gehoord. Poe vertelde uiteindelijk het plan van Rose en Finn aan Holdo, maar die verklaarde het plan als idioot. Daarop besloot Poe om met hulp van enkele vertrouwelingen, onder andere Kaydel Ko Connix, Nodin Chavdri en C'ai Threnalli om muiterij te plegen en om Holdo en haar officieren onder schot te houden. Poe trok naar de brug met Threepio en Connix en hij legde de U-55's stil. Maar Holdo kon even later voor een afleiding zorgen. Poe werd bestookt op de brug van de Raddus, maar toen hij zag dat Leia was ontwaakt uit de coma, liet hij zijn blaster zakken. Leia verdoofde Poe onmiddellijk. Crait Toen Leia en Holdo afscheid namen, gaf Amilyn toe dat ze Poe eigenlijk wel mocht, omdat hij de regels durfde te doorbreken. Poe ontwaakte aan boord van een U-55 en dacht dat alles verloren was. Maar hij hoorde dat de schepen naar Crait trokken, een oude basis van de Rebel Alliance, waar de Resistance hun bondgenoten kon oproepen. Holdo wist dat de First Order enkel de Raddus in de gaten hield en de U-55 niet zou opmerken. Maar het plan liep niet volledig zoals gepland. Finn, Rose en DJ werden gegrepen en DJ gooide het op een akkoord met de First Order, waardoor ze van de U-55 schepen wisten. Uiteindelijk bereikte slechts een U-55 Crait. De basis werd beschermd door een grote massieve deur. Ter verdediging hadden ze enkel dertien Ski Speeders ter beschikking en enkele artillerietorens. Poe leidde de aanval in het Red Squadron, ook al vielen de speeders bijna uit elkaar. Hun doel was om het Superlaser Siege Cannon in het midden te raken. De Millennium Falcon lokte eerst de TIE fighters weg die de aanval flink verstoorden, maar Poe besefte dat de aanval nutteloos was toen de ene piloot na de andere sneuvelde door de salvo's van de First Order walkers. Poe blies de aanval op, maar Finn bleef doorgaan totdat Rose hem uiteindelijk redde door een botsing te veroorzaken. Terug in de basis zag Poe hoe Luke Skywalker arriveerde en de First Order en Kylo Ren confronteerde. Finn - die ook was teruggekeerd - wilde Luke helpen, maar Poe besefte dat het een truc was. Poe droeg iedereen op om naar een alternatieve doorgang te zoeken, iets dat volgens C-3PO nauwelijks mogelijk was. Maar men had gemerkt dat de Vulptices verdwenen waren, totdat er zich nog eentje toonde aan Poe en de Resistance. Poe droeg op om het dier te volgen en het leidde hen inderdaad naar buiten. De doorgang was echter geblokkeerd door een hoop zware rotsblokken. Maar Rey was geland met de Falcon en slaagde erin om alle rotsen op te tillen met de Force. Hierdoor kon een handvol krijgers van de Resistance ontsnappen aan boord van de Falcon, waar Poe Rey voor het eerst echt ontmoette. Volgens Leia waren alle elementen aanwezig om de Resistance opnieuw op te bouwen. Heropbouw Poe voelde zich schuldig vanwege zijn gedrag tijdens de evacuatie en zette zich nog harder in voor de Resistance. Zo probeerde hij Maz Kanata te overhalen om de Resistance te vervoegen en probeerde hij op Corellia met Finn een lijst vast te krijgen van Resistance aanhangers die door de First Order werden bedreigd. Een jaar na de Battle of Crait had de Resistance zich gevestigd op Ajan Kloss. Poe vloog met de Millennium Falcon, samen met Chewbacca, R2-D2, Finn en Klaud naar de Sinta Glacier Colony waar ze van Boolio gevoelige informatie kregen van een First Order spion. Poe deed driemaal aan Hyperspace-skipping alvorens de Falcon al brandend arriveerde op Ajan Kloss. Sheev Palpatine 250px|thumb|Poe op de vlucht met de skimmer Daar hoorde iedereen het bericht van de spion dat Sheev Palpatine was teruggekeerd. Rey wilde een poging ondernemen om Exegol, de planeet waar hij zich bevond, op te sporen. Een oud spoor van Luke Skywalker leidde naar Pasaana. Rey, Poe, Chewbacca, Finn, C-3PO en BB-8 trokken naar de woestijnplaneet waar Lando Calrissian hen op weg hielp naar het gecrashte schip van Ochi. Na een achtervolging op skimmers belandde iedereen in de Shifting Sands. In de onderaardse grot vonden ze de beenderen van Ochi, maar ook zijn dolk. Op dat wapen stonden Sith runen die C-3PO wel kon vertalen, maar hij mocht de vertaling niet uitspreken. Nadat men dacht dat Chewbacca was gesneuveld op Pasaana, leidde Poe de groep naar Kijimi. Daar kende hij een droidsmith die C-3PO de vertaling kon laten uitspreken, al moest hij daarvoor wel een Memory Wipe krijgen. De reünie met Zorii Bliss was niet hartelijk en Poe en Rey kwamen te weten van Poe's verleden als een Spice Runner. Zorii ging toch akkoord om Poe te helpen en C-3PO's vertaling leidde hen naar Kef Bir. Rey voelde echter dat Chewbacca nog in leven was en de groep ging hun vriend redden aan boord van de Steadfast boven Kijimi. Zorii vroeg aan Poe om te blijven, maar Poe kon de Resistance niet in de steek laten. Hij kreeg van Zorii een medaille van een First Order captain waardoor Poe kon landen in de Star Destroyer. Met hulp van Armitage Hux, die de spion bleek te zijn van de First Order, kon Chewie worden bevrijd. De groep nam opnieuw de Falcon mee en landde op Kef Bir, waar het landingsgestel moest worden hersteld. Finn werd boos op Poe omdat hij Rey niet wilde helpen toen ze op haar eentje achter de Sith Wayfinder aan was gegaan die zich in het wrak van de Death Star II bevond. General Dameron Toen Poe terugkeerde zonder Rey bleek dat Leia Organa was gestorven. Poe wist niet goed hoe hij de Resistance moest leiden, maar Lando Calrissian was naar Ajan Kloss gekomen en vertelde aan Poe dat vriendschap de sleutel was tot het succes. General Poe, Leia had hem gepromoveerd tijdens zijn afwezigheid, promoveerde op zijn beurt Finn tot General. Samen spraken ze de leden van de Resistance toe. Via een route die in D-O was verborgen, kon de Resistance nu zelf naar Exegol reizen, ook al omdat ze een spoor kregen van Luke's X-wing, waarin Rey naar Exegol vloog. Poe en Finn vertelden dat meer volk hen zou steunen indien de nood hoog was. Lando en Chewbacca werden op missie gestuurd om hulp te halen. Battle of Exegol De Battle of Exegol leek hopeloos. Het aantal Star Destroyers van de Sith Eternal was enorm en de vloot van de Resistance miniem. Finn en Jannah gingen het signaal uitschakelen dat de Star Destroyers controleerde, terwijl Poe en de vloot de schade moesten beperken en wachten om toe te slaan. Tijdens het gevecht zag Poe hoe Temmin Wexley, een van zijn goede vrienden, sneuvelde. De situatie leek hopeloos totdat Lando terugkeerde met de Falcon en de Allied Fleet van duizenden schepen die de Resistance wilden bijstaan. De vloot werd nog getroffen door Force Lightning van Palpatine, maar Poe's X-wig herstelde en samen met R2-D2 kon hij de strijd hervatten. Finn en Jannah schakelden het signaal uit, waardoor de vloot van de Sith machteloos was en werd vernietigd. Poe was ook opgelucht toen hij vernam dat Zorii Bliss en Babu Frik de vernietiging van Kijimi hadden overleefd. Poe vierde daarna feest op Ajan Kloss om de overwinning te vieren, samen met zijn vrienden. Achter de Schermen * Poe werd gespeeld door Oscar Isaac * Poe's achternaam is afkomstig van Morgan Dameron die Commodore Meta speelde. * Poe zou oorspronkelijk sterven in de crash, maar Abrams liet hem daarna toch in de hele film meespelen. * Poe ontmoette Rey in de novelization van TFA, maar in TLJ lijkt het alsof ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoeten. De versie van de film is de versie die er echt toe doet. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker *Star Wars: Resistance Bron *IO9 *The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary *Before the Awakening category:Mensen category:Piloten Categorie:Resistance Piloten Categorie:Spice Runners Categorie:New Republic Piloten